Tenchi Muyo Forever
by Devicon
Summary: Welcome to the Universe of Tenchi Muyo Forever, a universe full of humor and adventure! Please enjoy!
1. Paths Collide

"There they are! Don't let them get away!" A soldier yelled to the other soldiers. The two women the soldiers were chasing laughed greedily as they raced away down the street. "Get the pirates!" The two women ran down the street, then took an abrupt right down an alleyway. "That's a dead end, we've got them trapped!" As the soldiers ran around the corner they saw both women facing them. "Ryoko and Washu, you are both under arrest for Conspiracy of Theft, Stealing from the Galactic Police, destruction of Council property..." As the soldier told them their offenses the one with long Silver hair laughed like she had been told a good joke. "Stealing from the Royal Family, Illegal betting, assault on the Royal Guard..." The one with silver hair couldn't seem to help herself. "And attempted escape of Galactic Officers."

"Ryoko stop it! You're going to make me laugh..." the shorter one managed to say through chuckles. The one called Ryoko raised both arms into the air, and both she and the shorter one who could be assumed to be Washu were enveloped in a light.

"You forgot something!" Ryoko reached into the bag at her side and pulled something out. "Theft of Aeka's TIARA!" As she waved to the soldiers they were lifted into the air.

"We didn't secure their ship?! Inform the Police that they're getting away!" There was a blast of wind as they watched their ship, also known as Ryo-Okhi, fly into the sky.

* * *

"Those idiots! Thought they could actually capture the Space Pirate Ryoko?" Ryoko laughed to herself.

"Don't forget they didn't think of what Extraordinary Scientist Washu could do!" As Washu laughed two little puppets appeared on her shoulders.

"Washu you're the greatest!" - "Washu you're the Smartest!" The two puppets cheered. The screen came on showing alerts from around the hull as well as energy levels. Some of the gauges were showing low power readings.

"I guess it was closer then we thought. They were chasing you quite a while weren't they? Can you get us back to Headquarters?" The ship began to turn in the direction of their base before there was a sudden jolt, and then began to slow noticeably. The ship's energy readings began to fall rapidly. The ship wasn't damaged, it was just thankfully running low on power. It could have been a lot worse.

"I guess not. Is there a planet near here you can take us to? Some neutral or uninhabited planet?" Ryoko asked. The screen shuffled around quickly before it settled on a nearby planet. "What planet is that?"

"Hmm... It appears to be Earth, it's off limits. Ordered by the Galactic Police." Washu said typing at a Holographic computer. Ryoko laughed heartily.

"Want to add Trespassing to our list of offenses?" Ryoko asked.

"Remember Ryoko, I don't intentionally defy the Galactic Police..."

"Right. And what about making the Neutron Ionizer?"

"It was in the name of Science."

"That argument didn't save you at the Science Board, why should it with me? I still think you have a little demon in you. So just let it out and let's actually have fun!" Ryoko said. "Ryo-Okhi, to Earth!"

* * *

"Tenchi!"

"Yes grandfather?" the boy named Tenchi replied.

"Why don't you come in and meditate with me a while. You've been out there all morning cleaning."

"Yeah, okay." Tenchi was a boy, 18 years old at least. Tenchi put his broom down and walked into the monastery, being sure to leave his sandals at the door. He walked to a table that sat inside and kneeled down at it, his grandfather just across from him.

"Something bothering you Tenchi? You seem to be distracted." His grandfather asked not even opening his eyes.

"I can't shake the feeling that something's about to happen. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like something's coming." Tenchi replied, trying to calm himself as his grandfather had taught him to do. Tenchi waited for a reply from his grandfather, but when silence followed he felt more tense, hoping he hadn't offended his grandfather.

"I feel it too Tenchi." Tenchi was stunned to hear his grandfather say that, usually it was just Tenchi being over anxious.

"What is it?" His grandfather opened his eyes and stared at Tenchi. His eyes always seemed like an ocean of memories, full with thoughts and regrets, but today they were hard and focused.

"I don't know Tenchi, but whatever it is, we should be careful."


	2. Meeting

Tenchi meditated on his grandfather's words while they sat together. It was a feeling unlike any other he had ever felt before, he couldn't really explain it. It didn't feel foreboding, but it caused him to be more alert of everything around him.

"Tenchi."

"Yes?" Tenchi's grandfather looked into his eyes, and could feel that the same restless feeling was stirring inside him as well.

"It's almost six, we need to be getting home soon or your father will worry."

"Uh, yeah." Tenchi replied, almost disappointed.

"But, I need you to go on ahead of me."

"What? Why?"

"I have some... business, to attend to around the Temple grounds. I'm going to take a while and need to be alone for a while."

"Okay, if you say so." Tenchi said standing up. He bowed respectfully before turning to the door and opening it. He hadn't even gone two steps out the door when his grandfather interrupted him.

"Tenchi, if you happen to meet someone strange on your way back to the house, ignore them." Tenchi turned towards his grandfather with wondering eyes. "Today is not a day to meet new people. Now go home to your father." Tenchi quietly shut the door behind him and started on down the path.

'Hmm... something's not right if Tenchi can feel it as well. I wonder...' Tenchi's Grandfather thought to himself.

* * *

"Ryo-Ohki is losing power fast. We need to get to Earth fast or she'll be too exhausted to go anywhere. We'll be dead in the water until she recovers." Ryoko said tiredly.

"So? We can let her rest here can't we? We'd be fine as long as we use the Very Temporary Cloaking device I made!" Washu said, proudly.

"Sure we could, but there would be one problem with that: If Ryo-Ohki decides to take a nap on us, we lose life support. Now as little as that would bother me, I'm sure you would like to breathe when you'd like to." Ryoko replied. Washu paled at the thought.

"How much further?" The screen blinked a few times before coming on completely. Earth was targeted with the estimated time of 15 minutes. "Well, we should make it with just enough time to spare. That is if no one interferes."

"Quiet Washu, you'll jinx us!"

"Oh come on, do you really believe simple words can cause a little misfortune?" An alarm sounded and the lights pulsed from normal to red.

"Told you! Ryo-Ohki I want a view of the people following us!" The screen blinked to life to show a single vessel in pursuit. The communication line fired to life.

"This is Officer Mihoshi, you are under arrest! Stop your ship and prepare to be boarded!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the line. Ryoko grimaced at the screen.

"And what if I don't feel like it?" Ryoko retorted angrily.

"You have to!"

"Says who?" For a moment there was no response besides some hurried shuffling around and some things dropping. Then there was something that sounded like... whimpering?

"Please stop your ship?" Officer Mihoshi pleaded. Ryoko laughed and cut the transmission. After she cut the transmission Officer Mihoshi opened fire on Ryo-Ohki. Damage readings were appearing all over the ship.

"Darn! We need to get away fast or we'll be destroyed!" Washu complained.

"Don't worry, Ryo-Ohki and I can do this no problem! Can't we Ryo-Ohki?"

* * *

Tenchi was walking down the stairs thinking of what his grandfather had said earlier.

"I don't know, maybe we're just bored. I mean, we haven't had company since mom." Tenchi smiled slightly at the memory of his mother. "Besides something would have to fall out of the sky in order to liven this place up!" Seconds after Tenchi finished he noticed what looked like a giant falling star, and it was... going to land near him? Tenchi watched in awe as the large object broke two pieces off, one landing near the lake while the other landed inside the Tomb. The actual object itself fell into the lake. "Oh wow." Tenchi weighed his options carefully. His grandfather had warned him to be careful, but this was just too interesting to pass up. Tenchi sprinted through the woods and bushes, several times almost losing his footing to roots and ruts. When he finally made it to the clearing near the lake he saw a woman inside the crater.

"Oh no!" Tenchi raced to her side and held her up. "Hey, are you okay? Miss? Come on!" She opened her eyes slightly and blinked a few times. She looked around as if searching for something then her eyes fell onto Tenchi.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"Near Misake Temple. Who are you?" She blinked a few more times before answering.

"Ryoko..." She replied. "Who are..?"

"I'm Tenchi." Tenchi said smiling. He could have sworn it, but it looked as if she blushed. It was too hard to tell, she looked away quickly.

"Ten-chi..." Ryoko said lowly. "Nice name."


End file.
